sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy 2016 – Happy Birthday Rikka-chan!
Happy 2016 - Happy Birthday Rikka-chan! is a side story of the Series, focusing on Rikka's 18th birthday, which falls on the New Year’s day of 2016. Story It’s December the 31st 2015, only a few minutes before midnight. Only a few minutes left until the New Year starts! Our lovely Sky group is wandering around Feather Castletown, reaching for the Feather Castle, the place where most fireworks are fired to the sky. The best place to see the fireworks, the colorful lights which will brighten the night sky. “We gotta, hurry everyone!” Rikka shouted excited. “No need to push us, Rikka.” Rubi then complained. “I don’t get why she always makes that big of a deal every year.” She mumbled looking to the others. “Oh Rubi, you know that her birthday is tomorrow. She always wants it to be ‘perfect’. Remember?” Ririan answered. “Yeah, I know. But still no reason to push.” Rubi then said. “Anyway, Rubi might be on to something.” Ami then said. “She’s ultra-hyped for this- eh I mean next year. She even put on one of her idol outfits, which she rarely does.” Ami pointed out. “So what? She is all hyped, dresses like the idol she is. You really still are surprised by her?” Low then interrupted. “On the other hand… he is right.” Ami said nodded and pointing at Low, while saying ‘he is right’. “Yeah.” Rubi nodded. Then at the same moment, Sapphie turned around and said: “Guys, now it’s really not the time to discuss Rikka’s personality!” “Yeah, Sapphie’s right! Only some seconds left until New Year!” Amber agreed. “The fireworks are always the best.” Ema then said, looking up the sky and started counting: “10, 9” then the others joined in “8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…” And finally: “One!” The group shouted happily. “Happy New Year, World!” Rikka shouted, raising her hands to the sky, smiling and the fireworks started. “A speaking of which.” Chris then mumbled. “Rikka!” She shouted and put out his camera. “Smile!” He said and Rikka formed a heart with her hands and smiled and *click!* the picture has been done. Rikka was standing in front of several explosions and her hair was flowing in the soft breeze of this night. “It’s beautiful!” Kiyomi said while looking at it. “And rare!” Sapphie added. “Idol stuff, I guess.” Ami replied to Sapphie’s comment. “Let me see! Let me see!” Rikka ran over to the others. “Woah, I need a copy of this!” She said and looking at Chris with sparkling eyes. “Sure why not!” Chris then answered. “And there it was, the ‘Sure why not’, your favorite sentence.” Low said, looking at Chris. Chris just started smiling and answered: “Sure why not.” Then the others started laughing too, but some… uhm… one, not immediately. “Happy Birthday Rikka.” Ami then said. “Thank you Amy-chan!” Rikka answered smiling. Appearing Characters *Akabayashi Rubi *Yuuki Ririan *Tachibana Amber *Minotori Ema *Aoba Sapphie *Amashiro Kiyomi *Momozaki Rikka *Itou Ami *Nobumoto Rosuke *Takagi Chris Category:Archive: Pretty Cure